epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor
Thor battled Zeus in Zeus vs Thor. He was portrayed by a Lego Minifigure and was voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Thor is the Norse god of thunder and lightning. He is the son of Odin and brother to Loki. In Norse mythology, he is portrayed as a powerful, relentless, and quick-to-anger tyrant. However, in his alternate depiction, shown in Marvel Comics, Thor needed to be taught humility so Odin turned him into a mortal named Donald Blake, making him lose his memories and powers. He adapted to his new world and lived in peace until the alien species, Kronan, invaded, causing him to hide in a cave. He found himself trapped due to a boulder in the way, and used a walking stick to get out. This stick was revealed to be Thor's hammer, Mjölnir, which turned him back into a god. In Norse mythology, Thor is a hammer-wielding god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind, and also hallowing, healing, and fertility. Tales and informarion about him are largely recorded in Iceland from traditional material stemming from Scandinavia. He is generally described as fierce-eyed, red-haired, and red-bearded. Thor wields the mountain-crushing hammer, Mjölnir, wears the belt, Megingjörð, the iron gloves, Járngreipr, and owns the staff Gríðarvölr. Thor's exploits, including his relentless slaughter of his foes and fierce battles with the monstrous serpent Jörmungandr—and their foretold mutual deaths during the events of Ragnarök—are recorded throughout sources for Norse mythology. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he is shown as a clueless alien dropped into Earth's society, with little idea as to how the human world works. He frequently stands alongside the Avengers in the defense of the people of Midgard (Earth), often against the schemes of his adopted brother Loki. He formerly dwelt in a recreation of Asgard in Oklahoma. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Allow Thor to retort, you shape-shifting rapist, And get a taste of this Scandinavian greatness! Brought forth by my raging thunderstorm force, 'Cause I don't get nice. I get Norse! 'Loki:' Noirse! 'Thor:' Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out, But keep your Asgard up; I Ragnarök the house! You tongue kiss your sister! That's grosser than a Gorgon! I'm the thunder down under, nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans. Your crew is like the clash of the douches Ruling over the Greeks: a people weak and frightened. I'd spit in your face, but you'd probably like it! 'Verse 2:' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You can keep your astronomers. I'll sail with the conquerors For thousands of kilometers, discovering the continents! I'm Alpha dog dominant! You can't beat me! I will drop you like Greece's GDP! Send you deeper underground than the depths of your Hades! Now make like your daddy and swallow my babies! 'Verse 3:' Your glory days are over. The Oracle shoulda told'ya. I'll kick your wrinkly dick back in your toga like "Opa!" Here, take these drachma for your eyes. When you get to River Styx, tell your three-headed bitch I say hi. Scrapped lyrics 'Verse 1:' You've never been to war with the likes of Thor before! The oracle should have warned you 'bout the blood and gore! Brought forth by my raging thunderstorm force, 'Cause I don't get nice I get Norse, 'Loki:' Noirse! 'Thor:' Valhalla-atcha boy and we'll flyte it out! But keep your Asgard up, I Ragnarök the house! I'm a stone cut stud like I stared down a Gorgon, Got the thunder down under nailing Natalie Portman! Who would ever worship someone as abusive as Zeus is? You're ruthless to humans, the truth is you're the God of douches. And when we're through with this your hubris will send to Hades! So make like your daddy and swallow my babies. 'Verse 2:' Rain, old man? This is hardly a drizzle. You couldn't give the women in my homeland the sniffles. You look miserable; old and fat. And you grope so many mates you surely have the thunderclap! It's the swelter for your bullshit, with Leda and Europa. You shape-shifting rapist, keep your dick inside your toga! It's over, I'll smash you like an ogre! Thor's a mighty soldier, you're a war carbon copy only older. Trivia General: * He is the first rapper to be based on two incarnations: Norse mythology and Marvel Comics. *He is tied with George Washington and Hannibal Lecter for the third-most lines in ERB, at 24. The first- and second-most are Stephen King and William Wallace. *He is the third character to appear without a body actor, after his opponent Zeus and HAL 9000. Norse version: *Thor is the second deity to appear in battle, with the first being his opponent, Zeus. **If God is considered an official rapper, he is the third deity to rap. *He was originally going to rap first in the battle. *He is the third rapper to appear without a body actor, after HAL 9000 and alongside Zeus. **He is also the first to be portrayed by EpicLLOYD. *Thor is the fourth rapper to change his form during a battle, after Gandalf, the Doctor, and Goku. **He is the first to change back, as his shift to his Marvel version was only used for one line of his rap. Marvel version: *He is the fourth superhero to rap, after Batman, Robin, and Superman. **He is the first Marvel superhero to rap, as the aforementioned superheroes are all from DC. *He is the first superhero to not be portrayed by an actor, but rather be animated in Lego. *He is the tenth comic book character to rap, after Batman, Robin, Rick Grimes, Goku, Superman, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Zeus vs Thor Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Lego figure